


perils of mind reading

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [82]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Telepathic Bondage, Telepathy, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Annette only wanted to be able to tell if Felix returned her feelings, that's the only reason she researched this mind reading magic. She didn't heed the warnings, didn't really think they applied, and honestly, they couldn't have saved her from this anyway.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 20





	perils of mind reading

**Author's Note:**

> Some liberties taken with magic, here.

Annette has been burying herself in her studies for some time now. The library is such a wealth of knowledge, and the longer she spends there the more she finds! Right now, she isn’t studying for anything related to her classes, however. This is all her, and she is on a mission, eager to find a certain kind of magic she’s seen referenced before.

It makes sense that such a spell would exist, and if it does, she wants to be able to use it. Reading minds would be such a huge help, especially with the worries currently plaguing the studious redhead. She searches and searches, practically tearing the library apart, but this is not so different from how she usually functions.

When all is said and done, she’ll have everything back in its proper place as if she never went on this search to begin with. She is curious, so intently curious, as to what goes on in her fellow student’s minds, that she is desperate to find this spell. One student in particular piques her interest, the quiet and brooding Felix. For some reason, he seems to be a bit softer where Annette is concerned, and she can’t help wondering why.

Given her history, and the absence of her father in her life, Annette would really like to someday settle down with someone and have a happy, loving family. She wants that more than anything, and thinks this spell would be an excellent aid to that end. She wants to be able to pry into Felix’s mind, or the minds of others, and see how they feel about her. It might be an invasion of privacy, or rather, definitely is, but Annette thinks it’s worth it. 

Perhaps, if her mother could read minds, she would have been able to keep her father around, keep him happy and keep him home, and she wouldn’t be in this situation to begin with. But, that’s no matter. Right now, Annette needs to keep searching. She’s seen the spell referenced many a time, so it simply has to exist. She needs only to find its origin, and study it for herself. Of course, given her tenacious appetite for learning and experience in the library, it doesn’t take her long to ferret out the tome in question.

She begins to read, her mind swirling with possibilities. She is so excited, so eager to find this tome and this spell are both real! In no time, she’ll be able to read the thoughts of her peers, even her teachers! She would never use this for anything untoward, like cheating on exams or anything like that, but it will be such a great help for finding out who is interested in her.

She can’t stop thinking of the lingering gaze Felix sometimes gives her, or the way he talks almost softly to her, compared to the cold tone anyone else gets. She just wants to know! Is that so bad? Curiosity and wondering are so hard, and she knows that if she had absolute confirmation that Felix likes her, that she could easily make a move on him without fear.

She needs to act quickly, as this is all for her future! No time is too soon to start on this sort of hunt, and she knows this spell will be the leg up she needs so desperately.

As Annette reads the tome, she focuses, pushing her excitement aside for now. The spell isn’t even that complicated, and she’s shocked that it was so easy to discover and so easy to use. Of course, there are numerous warnings about the danger of prying in the minds of others, about things you might not want to see, thoughts you might not want to know… et cetera, et cetera, but Annette isn’t going into any of that!

She only wants to know how people feel about her, and that’s it. She’s not going to pry too deep! It’s all about discipline, and she has plenty of that. It’s what brings her to the library time and time again, after all, and she can definitely handle the responsibility that comes with this sort of magic. Annette has the utmost confidence in herself and her abilities, but, just to check, she goes ahead and tries the spell out here in the library.

The only other person here at the moment is Linhardt, face buried in a book, and Annette turns her attention to him, eager to test if the spell truly works.

_ But perhaps an application of Crestology on that level would…  _ she hears, as if Linhardt were speaking directly to her. She breaks her concentration, not wanting to pry too deeply into his affairs. It doesn’t sound like anything interesting, either way, and Linhardt is someone she doesn’t know very well either way.

As she replaces the books she was studying, fixing things up just as they were before she arrived, her heart is pounding. The spell really works! Anyone she focuses on will have their thoughts revealed to her! Annette can hardly believe it, but she is so very excited! Tomorrow, when she sees Felix, she will try and speak to him to get him thinking about her, then read his mind and see what he thinks.

Her little plan is foolproof, and soon she will get to the bottom of this and to the bottom of his feelings for her. If she’s right, and Felix likes her, then he’ll be perfect to start attempting to win over even further. She is already thinking of her plans, of the ways she might be able to woo him, and those are the thoughts that help her drift off to sleep that night.

~X~

Annette wakes even more excited than usual. She is so excited to get to class, and try out her newfound magical prowess. If she can really pull this off, no one will have any secrets from her! She does remind herself not to use this power too freely, but she is ready for that responsibility! She looks around the classroom, not at all surprised to find Felix already there.

As much as he might be unruly during lessons, often interrupting when he thinks he knows better, he is punctual. She takes a seat next to him, earning a raised brow. Usually, she sits with Mercedes, so Felix seems a bit shocked.

“Morning, Felix!” Annette says, putting on her best smile and turning to him.

“Hey,” he answers, quickly, before facing back to the front of the class. Cold as always, but Annette has her tricks now. She mutters to herself, activating the spell, and turns her attention to Felix. He may not be looking at her, but he is certainly thinking of her.

_ Why would she sit next to me like this, _ Felix thinks, placing a hand at one temple. He seems put off by her, but not in a bad way.  _ She hasn’t figured me out or anything, has she? Maybe it’s a sign, maybe I should tell her how I feel. Ha, right, because I would know exactly where to start with that. _

Annette can’t believe it. Is he really interested in her? Wondering how to approach her? This is the best news she could have hoped for! She is so happy to find that her suspicions are true, but before she can pry much more, Byleth enters the room, walking to the front of the class. He turns to face all of them, and clears his throat.

“All right, everyone, quiet down. Class is beginning,” their teacher says, and the class falls into silence, all of their attention on him. Annette, in her haste to give him her full attention, forgets to disable the spell. With her mind reading spell still active, and her attention focused on Byleth, she is able to hear his thoughts with perfect clarity.

_ Strange. Why would Annette sit with Felix? Unusual, hope there’s nothing brewing there,  _ Byleth thinks, and Annette goes pale. He is paying that much attention to her? She realizes she needs to disable her spell, but how can she do that now? Now that she knows Byleth is thinking of her, her curiosity is far too great to simply turn away now. She leaves it active, despite her better judgement telling her she should stop prying. She got her answer about Felix, and she shouldn’t give in to this temptation, but she has always been an inquisitive girl. How can she help herself?

“Alright, class, get out your books and follow along,” Byleth says, as he begins their lecture. For a moment, his eyes linger on Annette, and his mind breaks from the lesson.  _ There she is, paying perfect attention as always. How adorable, I only wish I could get her to myself for a while. _

Annette can’t believe what she’s hearing. Is Byleth really interested in her? She stares at him, and he stares back, not seeming to mind the prolonged eye contact or the relative moment of silence as the others get out their texts.

_ Looking right at me, hm? Interesting. Perhaps she’s developing a crush on her teacher, wouldn’t that be perfect?  _ Byleth thinks, and Annette’s heart begins to race.  _ I could use that, get her alone, and finally have my way with her. _

What? What was that last bit? Have his way with her? Annette can’t believe he would think such a thing, she is his student after all. He can’t possibly mean it in the way she thinks, but somehow, her body reacts. Knowing that he might be lusting after her sends a bolt of arousal coursing through her system. Suddenly, she isn’t thinking about Felix, or her discovery, and she is only waiting for more thoughts from her teacher. But, as he launches into the lesson, his mind drifts from her. She knows she’ll have a chance to get his attention once more, if only she waits.

He’ll ask a question, and she’ll answer it, and then he’ll think of her more! Sure enough, it’s only a moment before her chance presents itself. Byleth poses a question to the class, and Annette’s hand is the very first one to dart up, eager for his attention.

“Ah, yes, Annette?” Byleth calls out, and hearing his voice causes her arousal to progress. This is bizarre, his voice sounds just like his thoughts, but only Annette can hear those. She pauses, letting him focus on her, as she waits for his mind to wander.

_ There she is, as expected. Always so eager to please, if only she knew what would really please me. I wish I could simply bend her over this desk, and fuck her in front of the whole class, _ Byleth thinks, and Annette has to try not to gasp. Why would he think such a thing? She wouldn’t want that! She wants something private, something intimate, for her first time! But, the heat spreading through her doesn’t slow. It only grows that much more intense.  _ Her first time should be mine, whether she wants it or not. I could pin her down easily, and deflower her right in front of all her little friends. _

“I… I…” Annette stammers, pausing. She can’t seem to get the answer out, despite knowing it. Byleth’s thoughts are terrifying her, but she can’t look away. Her legs are shaking, quivering, and Felix glances over at her, shaking his head. She doesn’t care, though. 

“Well, Annette? You raise your hand, go on and answer the question,” Byleth says, crossing his arms.  _ Is something wrong with her? Can’t even focus in class when sitting next to Felix. I had a bad feeling about this, I’ll have to separate them. He could be a problem if I ever try to make Annette mine. _

“I’m sorry, I forgot the answer,” Annette manages, finally, and Byleth sighs.

“Alright, moving on then,” Byleth says, calling on someone else. They answer easily, and he pauses, glancing back at Annette. She can hardly bring herself to look at him, to read his mind once more, but she is far too curious not to.

She doesn’t know what it is that compels her to keep her focus on him. She could turn away, she could turn the spell off and forget she ever used the thing, but she is too curious. She wants to know, she wants to peer into this darkness emanating from her teacher. She never would have expected this from him, and had she never turned her attention to him, never would have known. But, as class goes on, Byleth seems able to keep himself from thinking too much of her. 

That is, until it is time for a brief quiz to test their knowledge on the subject at hand. The class falls into silence as they work, and Annette finishes quickly as always.

When she turns her attention back to Byleth, he is staring at her. She tunes into his mind, knowing she shouldn’t. She can’t help it, the lingering heat that built up within her compels her. If she’s not mistaken, her panties are even wet, her arousal building up to that extreme of a level simply from hearing his thoughts about her. Of course, they’re nothing compared to what he’s thinking now.

_ It wouldn’t be hard, not at all. I’m the one who’s been training her after all, watching her every move so intently. I know how she would try to fight me off, and I know how to counter her,  _ Byleth thinks, and Annette finds herself blushing. Squeezing her legs together. She can’t take this, she simply can’t, but she can’t stop either.  _ She wouldn’t stand a chance against me, I know she wouldn’t. She would try to resist, but one slap would have her down, over the desk. I could hike up that short skirt then, yank her panties down, and fuck her senseless. _

Annette hates how this makes her feel. She shouldn’t like this, shouldn’t be picturing his fantasies and thinking of how it might feel. She shouldn’t wonder how his hand would feel, striking her down, or how his hands gripping her hips would feel. Why does she want to know? There’s no love in what he thinks, only hatred, violence, and desire. She should want someone to love her, not someone to abuse her and ruin her. But her body continues, the room seems to spin, as she is driven further and further from what she should want.

_ Today would be so perfect,  _ Byleth thinks, and Annette’s mouth drops open. What does he mean?  _ Tracking her cycle, today would work. She’s gotta be fertile, it’s such a risky day for her, I could easily take her, fuck her, and knock her up. If she had a baby growing in her, she’d be so much easier to control, so much easier to manipulate! _

How does he know that!? Annette is stunned, completely at a loss. How can he know she is at risk today? Has he really kept that close of tabs on her? Knowing her cycle down to that minute of a detail, it’s terrifying. But, somehow, the idea that he has been watching her so intently only adds to the pleasure she feels. With a soft whimper, she presses her legs together, coming right there in class. His eyes widen as he watches her face, and she stares back at him, lost in the throes of her orgasm.

_ What the hell is she… _ Byleth starts to think, but Annette is already making a move. She can’t simply sit by and watch any longer, can’t just read his mind. She wants this, wants to know what all of this would feel like. Though part of her screams at her to stop, to call this off, she can’t. She activates another spell, one far more taxing than the mind reading spell.

Suddenly, the entire class is rendered speechless. They can look around, and move a tiny bit, but not enough to rise from their seats or do much more than scratch a potential itch. Everyone besides Annette and Byleth are frozen, and Annete jumps up to her feet.

“Everything you’ve been thinking,” Annette calls out, and Byleth’s face goes pale

_ She can’t know what I’ve been- _ he starts, but Annette continues before he can finish that thought.

“I want you to do all of it, to me, right now!” Annette cries out, and Byleth is stunned. Once he recovers however, he smiles. It’s a sick, twisted smile, the kind you might expect from a cat that finally cornered a mouse. He’s been stalking this particular little mouse for some time now, but here she comes, right into his grasp? It’s too good to be true, but he isn’t going to question it.

“You read my thoughts, then?” he asks, and Annette nods, slowly. She begins walking towards him, approaching the desk on shaky legs. Why is she doing this? Why is she going towards him, with the sick and twisted things he’s been thinking of her? She shouldn’t be, she should stay far away from him, she should tell someone what he’s been thinking. Felix would probably help her, protect her, he does like her after all…

But try as she might, the rational part of her mind can’t stop her. Shaky step after shaky step, she approaches the desk, turning to face all of her classmates once she’s behind it. She turns to them each, reading their minds in turn.

_ What is she doing? _

_ Annie? What is going on? _

_ Why can’t I move? _

_ His thoughts? How can she read them? And what has he been thinking? _ _   
_ The class is a chorus of questions, of curiosity, each of them wondering what in the world is going on. But Annette doesn’t care. She feels Byleth come up from behind her, his voice in her ear. He murmurs, not loud enough for them to hear.

“You are really coming to me? After reading my thoughts?” Byleth asks, and Annette nods, slowly. “My, my. You really are a pathetic little slut, this is better than I ever could have dreamed.”

Byleth’s voice only adds to the fires burning within her. Why is she doing this? Why is she giving in to this twisted desire building within her when she hates the very idea of what Byleth wants from her? Judging from his thoughts, he wants to knock her up just to lock her down, just to tie her to him, and that should be the last thing she wants. She should hate the very idea of that! It terrifies her, how much he knew about her and her cycle. It terrifies her that he knew exactly when to strike. But here she is, submitting herself to him in front of the entire class. She shouldn’t be here!

But presses in behind her, the heat of his body radiating into her, and Annette moans. Right there, in front of her friends and classmates, she moans. The lewd sound causes Byleth to chuckle, as he reaches up, pushing beneath her jacket and cupping one of her breasts.

_ What the hell!? _

_ Annie, why are you letting him touch you like this!? _

_ She shouldn’t be going right up to him like this, and he shouldn’t be encouraging this… _

_ Damn it, why can’t any of us move? Why can’t we do anything? _

The class wonders, their thoughts filling the air as Annette turns to each of them, shifting her focus between them. Felix is looking at her, mouth agape, completely stunned by this. She should be sitting next to him, still trying to catch his eye, but here she is, being groped by her professor.

“Such a good little slut,” Byleth murmurs, before raising his voice. “Well, you all heard her. She’s taken the liberty of freezing you all in place, and silencing you, so the lesson will be taking a bit of a turn today.”

With that, he pulls out of her shirt, taking hold of her slender neck instead. He marches her around, in front of the desk, holding onto her tightly.

“My little assistant here will be helping me demonstrate exactly what I’ve been thinking about today. Not just today, however, These fantasies have gone on for weeks, months even. And now, finally, like a good little whore, she’s going to let me make them a reality.”

_ We should put a stop to this… _

_ Annie, what is he talking about? Oh, please tell me this is some twisted joke! You don’t want this, do you? _

Of all the thoughts she peaks in on, Mercedes’ hit the hardest. She seems to be so confused, at a complete loss that Annette would seek this out on her own. But she can’t do a thing to stop her, no one can. 

“Tell the class how much you want this, Annette,” Byleth commands, releasing his grip.

“I want him to fuck me, to rape me, right here in front of all of you!” Annette cries out, her voice so convincing despite the impossibility of it all. “I want him to knock me up! To take my virginity and fuck me sensless right over his desk, just like he’s been fantasizing!”

“Good girl,” Byleth praises her, and Annette gasps. She’s really doing all of this, really giving in to this twisted desire within her. Without another word, Byleth yanks her back by her hair, being rough with her despite her compliance. He shoves her down, onto her knees, once he has her off balance. The class watches in horror as he pulls out his cock, and shoves it into her face.

Annette’s ;lips part, despite her inexperience, and Byleth shoves his way into her mouth. It doesn’t matter what she knows or doesn’t know, as he begins fucking her face. She doesn’t have to do a single thing as he pounds into her, pushing in deep enough that his cock is sliding down her throat. She gags, and sputters, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. But, all the while, the fires burning within her are stoked that much higher. Why does this feel so good, when she should hate every second of it? She doesn’t know, but she’s too far gone to wonder now.

Byleth is rough with her, slamming his cock down her throat, so very eager to live out the fantasies he’s entertained for so long. He can’t believe this is really happening, that Annette somehow knew what he was thinking and wanted to experience it in reality. But, he’s not going to complain. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he is not going to let it slip him by.

He can’t let himself go too crazy with this, the appetizer. Annette’s throat feels amazing, her bright eyes beaming up at him as tears stream down those adorable little cheeks, burning bright from the shame of giving herself over to him in front of all of her friends, classmates, even her crush.

He can’t savor this for too long, or he will waste so much potential. Once he’s had enough, he pulls back, and Annette is left sputtering and coughing, desperately trying to catch her breath. It makes her easy enough to move, and he yanks her up by her hair, only to spin her around and slam her down against his desk. He begins to tear at her uniform then, rending it from her body and leaving it in tatters, exposing her chest. Once she is bare, he lifts her once more, letting her class see her exposed breasts. The way her nipples stand at attention, eager for his touch.

He reaches around, cupping her breast then gently rolling over one nipple, before pinching her. Instead of crying out in pain, Annette’s voice rings out in pleasure, leaving her class stunned. Is she really enjoying this? The sweet little Annette they all know so well, enjoying this horrible treatment? Byleth chuckles as he shoves her down again, lifting her skirt and examining her panties.

“My, my, the poor thing is soaked. That’s so shocking,” Byleth says, shaking his head. “She really has been getting off on this. Haven’t you, Annette?”

“I have!” Annette cries out, “I hate it, but I can’t stop…”

“You’re so wet for me, aren’t you, Annette?” Byleth asks, and Annette nods, frantically, looking out over her classmates. They all watch as he pulls her panties down, letting her lift her feet out of them, and Byleth tosses them into the class. They can’t catch them, obviously, but his aim is impeccable. They manage to land in front of Felix, and he can tell exactly how soaked they are. Annette focuses on him, listening to his thoughts as he takes that in,

_ What the hell… how could she do this? What is happening… _ Felix thinks, confused, and at a complete loss. Of course, Annette can’t focus on him for long. Now that she is exposed, her waiting cunt wet and eager for him, Byleth lines his cock up. He relishes this, the way she tenses up, gripping the desk, as he prepares to take her first time. With a grunt, he shoves into her, her tight cunt stretching to accommodate him. Annette is so tiny, he knew she would be incredibly tight, but with how wet she is this is far easier than he expected.

Byleth thought he would be forcing himself on her, and that she would not enjoy a second of this. As it stands, given how riled up she is, Annette is crying out for him by the time he’s pushed in as deep as he can manage. He doesn’t hold anything back, not giving her even a moment to adjust to him. He begins to fuck her, to thrust into her, hard and fast, keeping an insane rhythm. Each thrust slams her against the desk, causing her to cry out. 

“Such a delightful little slut,” he comments, and Annette moans as he plows her. She can’t even speak, can’t focus on anything long enough to hear a coherent thought. She shifts between her classmates, hearing a cacophony of mental voices, screaming out for her. They wonder what she is doing, why she is doing this, why they can’t move, and it is the perfect backdrop to losing her first time. Hearing all of their mental anguish, she is lost. She chose this. She could have had the man she’s pined for, could have won him over and told him of her feelings, but she opted to come up to Byleth.   
To be subjected to this. She is helping him, giving herself over to him and freezing his audience in place, eager to have them watch her lose her virginity to this man who doesn’t love her, and wants nothing more than to ruin her. She can’t understand why she would do this, and is just as confused as the students watching her, but she can’t stop.

She’s come too far, Byleth’s hands are gripping her hips, so tight she knows he’ll be leaving marks. And each thrust drives her that much closer to her limit. She knows he isn’t going to stop, isn’t going to hold a single thing back until he can come inside of her. She knows what he wants to do to her, how he wants to come inside of her and get her pregnant, and she still went along with this. She remembers his thoughts, the way he knew her cycle, how dangerous today is for her, and it sends a shiver down her spine.

She should be terrified of him. She  _ is _ terrified of him. But she still came to him, still handed herself over to this fate willingly. No one made her do this, Byleth didn’t force her, he didn’t even ask her. Likely, if she hadn’t come to him, his fantasies would have stayed just that. But now, there’s no turning back. Annette may not understand her choice, but she made it. She is stuck with this, stuck with the shame and humiliation that will always follow her. Stuck with her first time with a man being this, being Byleth slamming her over his desk and taking her in front of her friends.

She is stuck with this, and more. She knows what’s coming long before it is time. She knows Byleth is going to come inside of her, to fill her up with his seed, and she knows the life that will plant within her, but she doesn’t stop. She doesn’t resist. She just moans, crying out like a common whore as Byleth takes her, fucking her hard and fast. She doesn’t try to stop him, doesn’t plead for help.

This was her choice, and she subjects herself to the horrified thoughts of her classmates. Slowly, they begin to turn. The horror and worry that was once filling the room is replaced with something else. They begin to look down on her, to think of her as a slut, a whore, just like Byleth said.

_ She didn’t even try to stop this. _

_ She could have gotten away from him, even if Byleth was thinking those things about her, she didn’t have to go to him like that. _

_ Look at her up there, moaning and putting on a show. Disgusting. _

_ I never knew Annie could be so depraved… I never would have guessed… _

As more and more of her peers begin to look down on her, Annette’s arousal only grows. The shame they pile on her makes it harder and harder for her to hold on. She grips the desk, knuckles white from effort, as she tries her best to hold on. To weather this storm. But she can’t, and with one final cry, louder than any of the others, she comes.

“What a slut,” Byleth comments, as Annette’s cry fills the room. She is loud, brazen, completely lost to her lustful impulses. He continues fucking her, even as her cunt tightens up on him, squeezing him. He can’t last long, not at that rate, and with the entire class watching, he picks up his pace. “You want me to knock you up, don’t you, Annette?”

“I do! Please! Please knock me up, professor, please!” Annette cries out, her voice still shaky, quivering.

“Right in front of the whole class?” Byleth asks, and Annette nods, frantic. 

“Please, come inside of me, fill me up, I need this!” Annette answers, hardly able to believe the words tumbling out of her. Sure enough, Byleth thrusts into her one last time, pushing in as deep as he can manage. With a groan, he comes, his seed spilling into Annette, filling her up.

“There we go, just like you wanted,” Byleth murmurs, before finally pulling out. Annette buries her face against the desk, finally releasing all the magic she holds over the class. Suddenly able to move, none of them are entirely sure of what they should do.

“Class is dismissed,” Byleth orders, and with that direction, they scramble out, ready to gossip and talk about how far Annette sank, right in front of their eyes.

Meanwhile, Byleth already has far more in mind for his student. He goes to the door, locking it, before returning to her. She trembles as he approaches, but her arousal is already building once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
